


Han and Chewie's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by angel_at_the_door



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chewie cusses a lot, F/M, Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen, Han does too, the force awakens from Han's POV, unfortunately, you can rip Force-Sensitive Han from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_at_the_door/pseuds/angel_at_the_door
Summary: In all honesty, Han was having one of the shittiest days of his existence.(The Force Awakens from Han's POV)





	Han and Chewie's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

In all honesty, Han was having one of the shittiest days of his existence. 

 

It started with the rathtars, fucking slimy wads of tentacles. Their teeth alone were enough to send most men screaming, not to mention the stories of the Trillian Massacre, but Han Solo was not most men. Han Solo was brave and resourceful and really, really needed money. Rathtars made an excellent profit on the black market, and if King Prana would buy, then Han would gladly deliver. 

 

He didn’t count on the rathtars eating most of his crew, the poor fuckers. 

 

_ This _ , Chewie pointed out after, _ could have been prevented by not hauling rathtars in the first place dumbass _ , but Han wasn’t deterred. The rathtars would pay off his debt, and finally get Kanjiklub and the Guavian Death Gang off his back. Then, finally, he and Chewie could search for the Falcon again. 

 

As sheer, dumb luck would have it, the Falcon found them. 

 

At first, Han didn’t notice the ship coming out of hyperspace. It was only when Chewie growled at him that he turned on the tractor beam to pull the Falcon in.  _ His Falcon _ . It had been so long since he had seen his ship. 

 

“Chewie,” he murmured when they finally opened the door, “we’re home.”

 

\- -

 

Slowly, he and Chewie boarded the Falcon to look for the pilot. There were obvious signs of tampering, control panels with their wiring torn out and tools scattered around the floor. 

 

There was a clang from the grating below and a sharp intake of breath. 

 

Chewie quickly ripped off the grate cover to reveal two kids and a droid huddled together. The girl insisted she was the pilot, but Han knew a desert rat when he saw one and there was no way this girl had ever been on a spaceship before. They would drop them at the nearest inhabited planet and finally be on their way. 

 

Of course, that was when the Guavian Death Gang appeared. Along with Kanjiklub.

 

Fucking ridiculous. 

 

He tried to talk his way out of it (because he always did, Chewie, every time), but the goons wouldn’t listen. It was almost lucky that the kids let the rathtars loose, even though Han knew there was no way to ever get them back in their cages or sell them. 

 

They made it onto the Falcon and into hyperspace safely, but Han had a bad feeling that his already-shitty day was about to get a whole lot worse.

 

Maz Kanata was as cryptic as usual, speaking in riddles with her all-knowing eyes. Han liked Maz, he really did, but she loved to push his buttons. He knew that she would help, even got the ex-stormtrooper a ship off-planet (if the kid thought he could hide that from Han, he was sorely mistaken), but the not-so-subtle hints to visit Leia weren’t appreciated. 

 

And because Han’s life was a pile of bantha shit, the First Order attacked.

 

Han had known they were close to a First Order base - he hadn’t cut all his ties with the Rebellion - but he had no idea that something this big was coming. No one did. 

 

They watched the planets explode and Han could almost hear the screams. 

 

He didn’t think he could hate the First Order more than he did in that moment.  

 

There must have been a spy in the cantina, an informant that Maz didn’t know about (and she knew about most of them). They were after the droid and, as it turned out, the girl - Rey, her name was Rey. Han had seen her run towards the forest, but didn’t have time to worry as First Order troopers swarmed the cantina.

 

Leading the pack was Kylo Ren. 

 

\- -

 

Han wanted to run, wanted to flee away and towards him, but the troopers surrounded them before he could move. They tried to fight back - the kid even used Luke’s old lightsaber, how the hell did Maz get Luke’s  _ lightsaber  _ \- but there were too many troopers. They were surrounded.

 

Han had a bad feeling about this.

 

But then, there was a faint roaring in the distance and a great spray of water.  _ The Resistance _ , Chewie growled,  _ thank fuck _ . 

 

The Resistance flew in to save the day, guns blazing, and the First Order retreated with Rey carried in the arms of a monster.  

 

The kid was screaming, then yelling at Han to do something and help him get to her. Eventually, he calmed down enough to try and convince Han to go with him to the Resistance. Han was grateful that they had helped, really, but he wanted nothing to do with the Resistance. The Resistance meant thinking about Luke and his old life and Leia and - 

 

“Han.”

 

_ Oh shit _ .

 

Han had a  _ really  _ bad feeling about this. 

 

She looked the same, same sharp eyes and smile. Her hair was different and she smirked when he pointed it out. 

 

“Same jacket,” she said. 

 

Oh, he had missed her. 

 

“Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, C-3PO. You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm.”

 

He had not missed C-3PO. Not in the slightest. 

 

Ignoring the mindless babble of the droid, Han turned to his wife, who met his eyes without flinching. She had always been the strong one. 

 

“I saw him,” Han said and she froze. “Leia, I saw our son. He was here.” 

 

Neither of them had to say another word. They both knew what they had to do. 

 

\- - 

 

They found Rey inside of Starkiller base. The reunion was a relief for all of them, Finn and Rey hugging tightly, but they didn’t have time to talk. So, quickly, they began placing the bombs. Han had experience with First Order troopers (the fuckers) and he knew that they would be found in a matter of minutes. The Resistance was coming, but Han wouldn’t leave until the planet was guaranteed to be an asteroid field. 

 

Then he _ sawfeltheard _ Kylo Ren. 

 

Ben. 

 

He was wearing the helmet (like Vader, always like fucking Vader), but Han wanted to see his face. Han wanted to see his son. 

 

He shouted for him to take off the helmet, despite Chewie’s quiet protests from behind him. Then, slowly, the mask was pulled away. 

 

The face that greeted him was thin, angular, and the dark eyes that stared him down were practically overflowing with emotion. Han knew those eyes, he knew the face of his son. 

 

“Your son is gone,” Ben says, “He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him.” 

 

Han shook his head. 

 

“That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive.” 

 

_ Please be alive _ . 

 

Han saw him wavering, eyes darting around before they settled on Han. 

 

“It's too late.” Ben’s voice was barely above a whisper.  **“** I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain.”

 

Han took a step towards him, reached out to touch him. 

 

Ben’s eyes were full of tears. “I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”    
**  
** “Yes. Anything.” 

 

Slowly, Ben reached down to unclasp his lightsaber from his belt and lifted it towards Han. For an moment, light shone on his son’s face. Han reached for the lightsaber and touched its hilt. 

 

All he felt was burning as red colored his vision. 

 

Han could distantly hear Chewie roaring, Finn and Rey screaming, and a faint shout of pain in his bones that was not his. 

 

The last thing Han saw was the eyes of his son as he toppled backward into the black. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
